


Show me what you got|One-shots and Drabbles

by Middy



Category: Gravity Falls, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Rick and Morty
Genre: Drabble Collection, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot Collection, Sex, Sibling Incest, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middy/pseuds/Middy
Summary: This is a gift for my fiance of all the pairs and crack ships she loves!





	Show me what you got|One-shots and Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaeBright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeBright/gifts).



> Based around the tumblr prompt "I left my bag at the park and you saw that it was mine so you chased after me to give it back and now you want to know why I have a bag full of acorns and no umbrella ‘cuz it’s raining"

Bill had found a strange looking bag filled with very puzzling things. Yes he unzipped the bag not knowing whose it was, he’s nosey like that. Upon his opening of the said bag he was thrown off by the amount of fucking acorns were littered in the bottom brimming to the start of the zipper.

Looking it over he saw some iron pressed patches along the front, with the name ‘Dipper Pines’ written in sharpie. What kind of name was Dipper? This had to be a first graders bag. What nut job would carry around a backpack full of..well nuts?

The only person he saw in the park crazy enough to have a bag full of nuts would be the guy who has no umbrella out in this fucking rain. He got the bag from the spot it sat under the tree and headed that way at a fast pace, umbrella above head.

He turned a corner and nearly bumped into the person he just so happened to be looking for. 

“Hey excuse me that’s my bag,” The out of style vest wearing guy spoke up.. “Could I have it back?”

So this man had to be either crazy stupid, or stupid crazy and Bill was not about to find out which. He dropped the bag and backed up. “Listen bro, I don’t want any trouble,” He put his hands up in mock surrender. “All the nuts are there and untouched.”

“What?...” The guy questioned. 

“The acorns in your backpack.” Bill gestured to the open bag.

“Mabel..” The man sighed giving Bill a ‘i’m so sorry you had to see this’ look, that serial killers give to their victims just before they off them. 

“Uh, so you must be Dipper,” Bill stated looking super uneasy about this ordeal. Maybe he shouldn’t have followed the crazy drenched no umbrella wielding nut collector. Quill would never let him live this down. “So what's with the nuts and why don’t you have an umbrella?”

“My sister has a pet squirrel and she insists on filling up everything with these damn things,” He huffed. “And I was on my way home with an umbrella when some squirrels smelt the acorns in my bag and--”

Bill snorted, then went serious. “Go on.”

“Attacked my umbrella to get to the bag, they tore holes and started to crawl all over me..” He groaned at telling this awful story. “So I threw my bag down in hopes it would distract them.” 

Bill was in a fit of uncontrollable laughter, this had been way better than this kid being a fucking loon. 

“This..isn’t funny.” The shorter male glared.

“Kid--”

“I’m Eighteen.”

“Congratulation?” Bill shrugged. “You got your ass handed to you by some squirrels who are more afraid of us then we are of them?”

“They were rabid!” Dipper protested. 

“Oh no! Someone save me! Their after my nuts!” Bill hollered with laughter. “I’m going to fucking cry…!”

Dipper glared grabbed his bag and flipped the yellow haired male off before storming off into the rainstorm. “What the fuck did I just witness?”


End file.
